Pedidos Feitos Pedidos Atendidos
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Sachiko Yagami apenas queria a felicidade de sua família. Todos os dias, ela orava em agradecimento e fazias suas preces. No entanto, começou a acreditar que alguém lá em cima tinha um estranho senso de humor. “Concurso Queen of hearts 2009”


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não pertence a mim. O nível de inteligência necessário para tantas reviravoltas e ações não é compatível ao meu, infelizmente.

**Sinopse:** Sachiko Yagami apenas queria a felicidade de sua família. Queria que seu filho mais velho encontrasse sua alma gêmea. Por isso, todos os dias, ela orava em agradecimento e fazias suas preces. No entanto, começou a acreditar que alguém lá em cima tinha um estranho senso de humor. "Presente de niver para César"

"**Concurso Queen of hearts 2009"**

**Tema 15 – Prece**

**Pedidos feitos, pedidos atendidos**

**- by Sini**

Sachiko Yagami se considera uma pessoa de sorte. Tinha uma bela família, uma menina carinhosa, um filho exemplar e um marido que a amava. Viviam em harmonia. Nada de brigas entre irmãos, discussões tolas que perturbam o ambiente, apenas, eventualmente a voz estridente de Sayu gritando pelo irmão, para ajudá-la com as tarefas de casa.

Sayu era linda e uma menina normal. Animada e otimista com a vida, sempre pronta a dar um sorriso para quem necessitasse, ajudava em casa, não dava trabalho na escola, fazia suas tarefas. Um doce e futuramente uma bela mulher.

Light era um orgulho para toda e qualquer mãe, um rapaz que a fazia ser invejada em reuniões de pais, no dia dos pais na escola ou em qualquer evento em que dezenas de mães estivessem presentes e invariavelmente o assunto filhos surgisse. Comportamento impecável, excelente esportista, inteligente, dedicado aos estudos e como meta para o futuro, desejava seguir a carreira do pai e ser detetive.

Soichiro, seu marido, era um homem excepcional aos seus olhos. Sempre avisava se houvesse a necessidade de chegar mais tarde do trabalho, era uma pessoa tranqüila, que nunca erguia sua voz com a família. Um referencial de estabilidade e segurança, para a esposa.

Todos os dias, Sachiko pegara o hábito de rezar ao acordar, enquanto estava sozinha fazendo o café da manhã para os outros habitantes da casa. Em suas preces, agradecia sua família perfeita, a felicidade de cada dia e a sorte por poder viver com eles. Por anos, esse foi um ritual sagrado em sua vida. Algumas dificuldades aconteceram, é claro, como aconteceriam para qualquer um, no entanto, eram uma família unida e graças a isso, superaram com todo louvor esses momentos. _Até então._

Com o passar dos anos, a mulher começara a se incomodar com uma questão banal. Talvez, somente notara isso, por esse assunto estar surgindo constantemente em seus encontros com as outras mulheres e amigas próximas. Todas tinham crianças de faixa etária parecida. Crianças? Não, agora em sua maioria eram adolescentes, pré-adolescentes e jovens. Seu lindo menino, não tinha uma namorada.

Não era nada extraordinário, porém vendo tantas mães comentando contra ou a favor de seus genros e noras, começou a sentir a ânsia de também ter uma nora, é claro, visto que Sayu ainda era muito nova para namoradinhos. Só que apenas a garota comentava a cerca dos rapazes que conhecia na escola, seu menino nunca abrira a boca para falar algo sobre o assunto, nem mostrava algum interesse por alguém nas raras vezes que a ajudava com as compras. Ainda que fosse um garoto reservado, isto estava deixando sua mãe incomodada.

Então, a mulher tomou uma decisão, em suas orações passou a acrescentar um pedido. _"Senhor, que meu Light encontre uma linda moça que o ame muito."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Em horas avançadas da noite, alguém bateu na porta da casa da família Yagami.

- Pois não? – uma adolescente morena atendeu a porta.

- Eu vim ver o Light-kun! – uma loirinha disse sorridente e alegre.

- O Light?

- Sim! – afirmou com a cabeça também – Eu acho que ele esqueceu o caderno dele, - estendeu o caderno, que até então estivera abraçado ao corpo – e eu achei! – abraçou-o rapidamente.

Sayu estranhou a imagem mental que se formou no começo, justo seu irmão esquecendo as coisas, no momento seguinte algo brilhou e ela disparou para a escada gritando pelo rapaz.

- Calma, Sayu, já estou aqui. – seus olhos bateram na figura que ainda estava na porta – você? – foi em sua direção em passos rápidos – é melhor subirmos. – e virou para a irmã – e nem pense em bisbilhotar, curiosa!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Misa Misa, Light! Misa Misa! – algumas horas depois – como você esconder isso da gente? Você achou mesmo que eu não ia reconhecer?

- Ela é linda filho!

- Mamãe! Sayu! Ela...- começou, para então balançar a cabeça desolado enquanto subia de volta para o quarto – deixa pra lá.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Pai! O senhor tinha que ver! A Misa Misa! Em casa! E o Light foi o primeiro no simulado nacional de novo! – a garota não parava de falar, desde que seu pai chegara para o jantar, após dias tendo que ficar no departamento devido a um novo caso.

- Pare com isso Sayu. – Light fez um sinal com a mão para que isso fosse deixado de lado – e como está indo o caso? Conseguiram mais alguma pista? – não escondia sua curiosidade diante da complexidade apresentada no caso – Se quiserem eu posso ajudar.

O senhor Yagami abanou a cabeça, permitindo-se relaxar em dias, fora bom voltar para casa e ver a animação de seus filhos.

- Vamos crianças, deixem seu pai jantar em paz – a mãe interferiu, ou tentou – façam isso depois.

Shoichiro ainda pensava, realmente o mais velho já dera valorosas contribuições antes, todavia era um caso extremamente perigoso, especialmente por ainda não conseguirem compreender as técnicas do criminoso.

- Não há como Light, de qualquer forma, - hesitou um momento – isso é uma informação confidencial, mas sei que ninguém aqui dirá nada. Com se trata de um caso em nível mundial, aconteceu, hoje, uma conferência entre as nações e foi decidido contatar um detetive internacional, aliás, o melhor de todos e aparentemente ele tem interesse no caso. É somente por isso que pude sair hoje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sachiko estava feliz, apesar do cansaço que casos assim traziam, sabia que seu marido sentia-se bem em poder ajudar a sociedade, e que ficaria ainda mais após tudo se resolver e, seu Light estava namorando.

Tudo bem que a loira era um pouco estranha com seus horários, mas devia ser por causa de seu trabalho na TV. E ela não era muito inteligente, no entanto era tão carismática, simpática, doce e prestativa. Apenas vinha notando que, talvez, o rapaz não estivesse tão feliz nesse relacionamento. Rezava para que ele fosse feliz e não isso.

- Querido, você não parece contente esses dias, – semanas, talvez? Acrescentou mentalmente, aproveitando-se que apenas os dois estavam em casa, enquanto servia chá – o que está acontecendo?

- É a Misa! – desabafou – eu não a suporto! – a mãe quase derrubou sua xícara.

- Então por que está com ela? – perguntou assim que se recuperou do susto.

- Para ver se assim ela enjoava e parava de me perseguir! – suspirou e vendo a cara de desagrado da outra – Psicologia reversa. Ela conseguiu surrupiar um caderno meu para vir aqui! Foi a única opção que me restou, já que falar não adiantava. – bebeu mais um pouco de chá – pelo menos estou livre nas próximas duas semanas.

- Livre?

- Mamãe, tenha certeza que desgosto dessa situação tanto quanto a senhora. Porém, como o exame está se aproximando, consegui convencer a Misa que preciso ficar concentrado nos estudos esse ultimo período e ela concordou – Light pensou que ela concordaria com qualquer coisa se ele apenas mudasse um pouco o tom de voz – sem telefonemas inclusive. – adicionou sabendo o quanto isso incomodava toda a família, então conferindo o relógio, levantou-se – vou ir estudar. Obrigado pelo chá.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Ryuuzaki-san! – apresentou-se o melhor que pode, estava feliz que seu pai finalmente o havia deixado participar e, sabia não poderia estar mais bem arrumado para sua apresentação, o senhor Yagami aparecera, de surpresa para buscá-lo, no final do discurso de apresentação dos calouros, onde o primeiro colocado servia de orador, no caso, ele mesmo.

Sentiu ser analisado por inteiro pelo detetive, que por sinal não poderia estar mais desleixado.

- Yagami Light-kun. É um prazer tê-lo aqui conosco. Espero que sua mente possa ser útil. – pode perceber a nota de desdém e ironia por trás das palavras do mais velho. Provavelmente seu pai deveria ter insistido que seria de ajuda.

Após cumprimentar o mais novo, L simplesmente voltou ao seu lugar, para o computador ligado, indo a analisar os dados, deixando-o momentaneamente estático. Se ele pensava que iria poder descartá-lo assim estava enganado.

"_Ryuuzaki você está me subestimando demais!_" - Estreitou o olhar, para então fechar os olhos e retornar a expressão simpática, agora falsa, para ir até o homem, sentar-se ao seu lado e questioná-lo atrás de informações úteis, enquanto acessava o computador ao lado para trabalhá-las.

Viera com todas as melhores intenções para cooperar, porém se estava querendo guerra, era guerra que teria!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Light chegava tão tarde quanto o pai, quando os dois vinham jantar. Tentava manter a calma. Pedia pela segurança deles também, agora. Enquanto esperava o filho para o almoço, havia insistido, tinha que conversar um pouco com o rapaz e não gostava de estar sozinha, já que a menina ia para a casa de uma amiga. Assim que ele chegou, abraçou-o e durante o almoço resolveu fazer uma tentativa.

- Light satisfaça-me uma curiosidade.

- Sim, mãe? – estranhou a seriedade da mãe.

- Se tivesse que escolher alguém para viver junto o resto da vida – ia falando com cautela – como seria a pessoa ideal?

- A pessoa ideal? – refletiu por alguns instantes – seria alguém com que eu pudesse manter um diálogo e uma discussão por igual, de preferência que também eu achasse fisicamente agradável. Por quê?

- Estava pensando que deveria arrumar outra namorada, Misa não combinava com você, – definitivamente não, manter uma discussão com Light não era algo que estivesse ao nível dela, nem da maior parte das pessoas. Sachiko suspirou, seria difícil encontrar alguém assim. – e não me agrada vê-lo sozinho.

- Mamãe, ainda sou jovem e acabei de entrar na faculdade, ainda nem chegou o final do primeiro semestre. – dizia sorrindo, enquanto terminava o almoço – tenho que voltar a central. Não se preocupe com isso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dessa vez, decididamente faria o pedido corretamente. Não haveria como errar!

"_Senhor, que meu Light encontre alguém tão inteligente quanto ele, para que tenha com quem conversar com igualdade, que ambos compartilhem seu interesse um pelo outro e que se amem."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A Central de investigações ganhara uma nova rotina. Uma nova agitada e estressante rotina. O caso dava saltos em progressão geométrica para a solução.

Os dois rapazes trabalhavam perfeitamente juntos. Analisavam, concluíam, criavam e descartavam hipóteses numa velocidade impressionante. Discutiam todas as possibilidades, alias, infelizmente, discutiam tudo e sobre tudo. Exceto quando era uma conclusão lógica ou em comum sobre algum assunto, tendiam a ficar durante horas discutindo. Não que alguém tentasse ou tivesse chance de opinar ou apaziguar, viviam em um mundo – nesses momentos – que somente seus cérebros eram capazes de alcançar.

Infelizmente, L estava certo que Light era o culpado e isso criou uma nova e inusitada situação...

- Que inferno, Ryuuzaki!!! - gritos eram ouvidos em qualquer dos dois andares, a cima ou abaixo da sala.

- A porcentagem é de apenas 0,63 por cento de que você seja o Kira, Light-kun! – a voz do rapaz era tranqüila e propositalmente controlada, os olhos observavam de lado o rapaz, enquanto parecia mais preocupado em degustar seus doces

- Eu estou praticamente 18 horas do dia ao seu lado nessa central e você ainda me diz que sou suspeito?? – o outro se limitou a fazer um gesto com as mãos, como se não pudesse fazer nada – talvez devêssemos passar o tempo todo então! Talvez assim você desista dessa idéia ABSURDA!

- Isso pode ser considerado... – colocou o dedo indicador na boca parecendo levar muito a sério a sugestão.

- ORA SEUU... – o mais novo perdeu todo seu autocontrole, pela primeira vez, e partiu para a agressão. Coisa que se tornaria comum a partir de então. Nesta ocasião, tentaram separar. Depois de uma semana desistiram.

E assim iniciou o período em que Light não deixou mais a central, por estar 24 horas por dias, 7 dias por semana, etc., acorrentado ao detetive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sachiko começou a desconfiar seriamente que tinha feito algo errado. Se não o tinha, por qual motivo tudo que se referia a Light acontecia diferente do que imaginara? Se ela não fez nada errado, com certeza alguém tinha um senso de humor distorcido. Muito distorcido.

Pedira uma linda nora apaixonada pelo filho. Surgira uma loira que o que tinha de linda, tinha em dobro de falta de neurônios, sem contar que não era apaixonada, era obsessiva, perseguira seu menino e mais um pouco era capaz de tê-lo seqüestrado.

Agora, vinha essa noticia? Tudo bem, Light praticamente morava na central, quase todas as coisas já haviam sido mudadas e o caso fora resolvido, pelo desempenho e ação conseguira uma vaga na equipe do tal detetive e estava de mudança. Se fosse apenas isso tudo bem.

Porém, alguém poderia explicar por que inferno seu lindo, adorado e exemplar garoto, havia ligado e avisado que estaria morando com seu _namorado_ e _chefe_?

Se Sachiko Yagami descobrisse quem era o engraçadinho metido a cupido que fizera tal coisa, iria mostrar para ele o que era ter um senso de humor distorcido. Por enquanto, desistira de interferir na vida do filho e, apenas voltava a rezar para que, independente de suas escolhas ele fosse feliz. Ao menos isso, não havia como mudar.

_.:Fim:._

**N/A:** depois de uma angst, tudo o que eu não queria era uma deathFic, e tudo o que eu conseguia imaginar era uma com esse tema. Até que me veio essa idéia. Que tem, acredito, o tema visto mais obviamente aproveitado.

Gosto de aproveitar os universos que crio para minhas fics, assim, essa fic está de certa forma interligada a outra minha, Distinctione, algumas cenas estão retratadas em ambas. Não que isso interferia em alguma coisa com a história, de maneira alguma.

Aproveitando que esse shipper é o yaoi favorito da César e foi aniversário dela. PARABÉNS CÉSAR!!! –desconsidere alguns errinhos, não é um arquivo betado.

Bye

Sini


End file.
